


Aradia

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Enemies, Fear, Gaslighting, Gen, Horror, Injury, Interrogation, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, One Shot, Psychological Horror, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She didn’t dare look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aradia

The pain hit her like a ton of bricks, like nothing she had ever felt before, and never wanted to know again. Miko gritted her teeth and groaned, clutching her arm and then looked up to see the Decepticon tyrant hovering over her.

Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, had his fists curled at his sides, his red optics almost piercing into her very being, but she didn’t dare look away.

“Tell me, human. Why are you watching me?”

Miko jumped at the sound of the Decepticon leader’s voice. Megatron hadn’t even considered a human running into a battlefield, much less someone who was one of the Autobots’ pets, admiring the scene from afar. Needless to say, his answer was to destroy the rocks that she stood upon, sending her tumbling, landing on the ground, and injuring her arm in the process.

“Answer me!” Megatron ordered.  “Why?”

“I’m not! I just snuck away, and I wanted to see the action-” Miko spat out, swallowing hard as she attempted to stand up on her shaking legs, blood running down her arm.

“Oh, well, that’s what I expected from you simple-minded humans.” Megatron replied, callousness evident in his voice.  “Because if an insignificant parasite like you actually thought I’d want anything to do with them, then you have made a costly mistake, little Miko…”

He raised his helm, fury blazing in his optics, and Miko soon felt fear burst in her chest, she turned and ran. She ran far from him as she possibly could, until that she couldn’t see him anymore, until she was back into the open Groundbridge portal.

This time, Megatron did not follow her.


End file.
